wackylandfandomcom-20200215-history
Threat Levels of the Wackyland Villians
There are several different villians in Wackyland, and today, I will be walking you through the different amount of threat to the island these guys pose. Level 1 Mostly Harmless These sort of people just like to stir up trouble for the lols. They never try invading Wackyland, and the only thing really keeping them out of good guy territory. Is that none of the good guys really WANT them on their side. People in this group include *Dinguss - He's overall a creep and wants some boys. *Lord Popcorn - Overall a giant evil popcorn that can use magic and science. Illogical. *Stella - Dinguss's niece, she has a knack for tying boys up and taking them to her uncle. Level 2 Assholes These guys just like being dicks to people for no apparent reason. They're an incredible nusience to deal with, and absolutely no one likes them. They still don't cause much harm to the island, but they're a potential bigger threat. Even if they don't do much. People in this group include *Lifechick69612 - She's terrible to her younger dream denizens, forcing them to be appart of her yaoi fantasies against their wills with an older and probally insane guy, while in her mind and she watches it all happen giggling, the whole freaking time. *Naice~ - The promiscuous, semi-malicious, sex-craving Anti-version of Naicey. "He" (originally a she), isn't really much of a threat to anyone, unless promoted by sinful motives, such as lust or wrath. It is still best to be wary of "him", as there's no telling when these sinful urges may occur. Level 3 Pretty Evil, Actually These are the people who actually pose a threat to the island. They go around commiting such atrocities as rape, murder, and littering. They're the kind of people who you wouldn't want to fuck with if you saw them on the streets, and if you were fucking with them. They were probably forcing you to do it. People in this group include *Skip - *Gamma - An overbearing muscle idiot that litters, amazingly he was the only one to kill his Wackyland opposite, Alpha. *Naicey - The obnoxious, "lulzy", highly-destructive, and demonic Demi-Leet split-personality of Cultist who was responisble for the Funky Town fire and the deaths of many innocent civilians. *Pimpin' Peter Pan - He was once Minawa's accountant and madly in love with her, when she 'left' he became bitter as hell and ented up venting it on the timid new owner of the beach esate to point where it became mental abuse. He's also known for harassing The Guy and stealing from him. He soon found out Minawa had died instead of left Wackyland and blaimed Pixie and tried to murder her twice, unknowing Pixie was the reincarnation of Minawa. Level 4 Very Very Evil, Kill on Sight These motherfuckers mean business, they want to see the distruction of the island, and can easily make this a reality. No one knows WHY they're such awful people, just because anyone who asked probably got their throat slit. If you see one of these motherfuckers. Kill them without mercy, or else you're probably either going to die, or have your life turned into a quivering wreck. So far only two have qualified for this level, they would be Nina Lawson and Riku Hatchet. Nina is not afraid to ruin anyones life, may you be crippled or not. She has murdered a good number of innocent men becasue they have refused her, she's stolen the souls of Mahou Shojos and used them to keep herself alive until the Soul Gem became a Witch and a Greif Seed (Which would be proptly killed for another source to keep her alive) and destoryed them for shits and giggles. To the end of Anti-Wackyland she admited she was the one who brought the others to Wackyland. As for Riku, he desired to be a hero, to do this he ploted to make a candy zombie machine. Not wanting to be exposed, he used twenty seven girls over the span of three to four years to gather supplies for him. Some mannaged to figure out what he was doing or became too clingy for his liking and were killed. Sheryl turned out to be one of these girls, when she figured out what was going on she tried to fight back but was beaten badly, to the point she was given sever head trauma, he then loaded her into a steel crate, naked, with the intent to burn her body. She somehow escaped, explaining why she was in a box to the beginning of Quest for Ballz. He also has a creeper-stalker on Ghost, to the point where he will would murder her denizens and everyone she loved and even alter her memories to make her into his girlfriend. He too has a liking to crush and destroy Soul Gems